Love Me, Hate Me, Forgive Me
by Myra Lynn
Summary: He takes up the challenge of asking out the cold Ginny Weasley... And break her heart.
1. Default Chapter

Love Me, Hurt Me, Forgive Me

By: Lillian

The small girl rushed from class to class, her eyes, roaming around her darkened surroundings. She walked unsure, as if walking was something she had never done before. Her face, hidden between swamping red hair, faced bowed down, not wanting to fight against the world before her. She was a shadow, a girl no one would ever notice. Someone who was forgotten by her peers. A loner, having no friends at all. The outcasts attempted to give their friendship, but she turned them down. She was different, far from what the normal person was. 

She wasn't beautiful, yet she wasn't ugly either. It would depend on one's own judgment. A quiet and self conscious girl, worried and always accusing. The world was a conspiracy to her. Blank looking brown eyes bore through the person she would speak to, never looking at them eye to eye. Then again she would hardly talk to anyone. Whenever she did speak, she would stumble upon her words, never coming out right. It was a jumble of words that could be heard. She spoke English and English only. Her vocabulary surpassed most students her age. It was being around people did she do this.

All the quiet kids were stereotyped as being smart. She may have been in two advanced classes but she wasn't perfect. She was a girl who admitted never getting straight A's in her life; a person who hadn't made it on the honor roll for several years. 

Despite all of her weirdness, several boys would confess of their little crush for her, and even ask her out. The answer was the same all the time. "No." she would utter to them and leave the room in a hurry. 

How would I know so much about a girl who I had only seen passing through the halls each day? It wasn't as if I would speak to her. I simply watched her petite frame as she swept pass me, not even glancing my way. 

The girl was a challenge, and I loved challenges. I was always fascinated with the girl, but who wouldn't be? I guess that's why I accepted the dare: to date Ginny Weasley and then break her heart. 

a/n: This may seem out of character for Ginny and the mystery Wizard. Just to let you know, most of the chapters will be short with different views for each chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^

__

I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. Plot belongs to me thou…


	2. 

Love Me, Hurt Me, Forgive Me (2/?)

By: Lillian

He was there again, snogging some pretty girl and surely dumping her for another. If only he would move away from my locker…

"Can you please move." I said agitatedly. I was going to be late and it wasn't helping that the couple seemed to be on cloud nine. 

The man lifted his face away from his current girlfriend and glanced my way, his silvery eyes causing me great discomfort. He smirked knowingly. Those beautiful taunting gray eyes, always so teasing and playful. He knew how I felt about him, as well as all the other girls that would see the young man. He seemed to have the whole female population under his spell, but not me. Butting on an expressionless façade, I waited for him to move away from my locker. 

He complied with my wishes, only to move his looming body close towards me, too close. He wrapped his muscled arms around me and kissed the side of my lips, making me almost faint with horror and surprise. I turned around fully, still trapped within his warm arms and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him fully.

I blushed and looked back the young man already leaving. I needed to stop daydreaming like that. It would only hurt me later on. Even if it was real, she would never kiss him willingly. Then again, he would never kiss me to begin with. I was ugly, even if my mother always called me beautiful. Mothers were always like that.

Down the hall, several couples could be seen kissing passionately. I cringed at the sight. Why date? It was stupid, especially when most of them were fifteen or so. It wasn't like they were going to marry and live happily ever after. Nothing would come out of it, that was for sure. She wanted true love. She also sometimes wanted her parents to arrange the whole marriage thing for her. Why go through the whole dating stage when her parents could find her some rich wizard for herself.

"You better move on, Dear, or you'll be late." stated a portrait of a black haired woman nearby. I smiled, and gave the picture my thanks. With that, I ran to my next class, hoping to not run into Him through the halls.


	3. 

Love Me, Hurt Me, Forgive Me (3/?)

By: Lillian

I watched her intently and thought of ways to make her mine. If I asked any other girl, they would say yes straight away. She wouldn't do that though. She'd just say no. I needed to think of a solution from a different angle. Maybe befriend her first? But what happens when I make her scared and she would run away? All of this was confusing, but I would think of something.

I'm not stupid, I could tell she's attracted to me. Shouldn't that make my task easier? But she was Ginny Weasley. She was the innocent little girl in a young woman's pure body. Her untainted lips mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs. I followed behind. No need to frighten her by her finding out I was stalking her.

She took a sharp turn and walked toward an empty hallway. I smiled. She was heading towards the forbidden side of the fourth floor. It was amusing, seeing her head shift from left to right, making sure no one was looking. A gold chain glinted around her pale neck. Squinting closer, I noticed it was a cross.

Ginny turned around suddenly, glaring back at me. Her body trembled with fury and maybe, fear? Her energy could be felt throughout the hall as she drew out her wand. I did the same.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Because I just do." I said.

Her cold front disappeared and was replaced with confusion. She noticed her slip and soon looked back at me passively. "Leave me alone Malfoy."

I shrugged back at her, "Only if you go out with me."

He jaw dropped as I said the words. It was sort of humorous and I had to admit, she looked cute at that point in time.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I pretended to play dumb. I knew what she meant.

"No, I won't go out with you." she said back stubbornly.

I have her my puppy dog face. "Please? Just one date. That's all I ask for."

She laughed suddenly, "Is the almighty Draco Malfoy really begging to go out with homely little me?"

I gave her my wide grin, "I'll pick you up tonight at 7." Before she could protest, I ran out of there and smirked. Soon everything would become clear to him. He had a mission and he was going to go through with it, no matter what. A thought struck him suddenly, '_Could I really hurt someone as sweet as Ginny?_' I shook my head. Of course I can. I am Draco Malfoy after all…


	4. long time no see

Love Me, Hurt Me, Forgive Me (4/?)

By: Myra Lynn

The nerve of him! He was the bane of my existence. Really, he was. Did I say yes when he asked me out? No, I certainly did not. Why would I want to be seen next to him? Oh! He gets me so angry some times. Actually, this is the first time he's gotten me angry. It's not like he socializes with me.

But still! He was just so arrogant, assuming right away that I would go out with him, just like that. Maybe I shouldn't meet up with him… What if I do go though? Surely this is a chance for me to hang in with the in crowd? It's sad that most of my ex-best-friends are all popular. If I used to hang out with them, does that mean I actually have a chance to be popular as well? Did I even want the attention?

I plopped my books down on the floor of the abandoned hallway and sat down roughly. Twiddling with my necklace, I pondered some more. What could go wrong if I were to go out with Draco, just for tonight? Well, besides the fact of me making a fool of myself. Why does life have to be so complicated sometimes? Change that to all the time. Something tugged at her mind; realization hitting her suddenly. She was going to be late for class!

Picking up the books she had dropped before, she turned around and exited the hallway, only to find herself lost. If only she didn't go here to begin with, but she couldn't help it. She felt as if someone was following her, which turned out to be Malfoy. She did the only logical thing, try losing the predator. So wait, did that mean she thought herself as prey?

Shaking her head, she put her books down once again and sighed, keeping eyes wide open for any signs of life. Then, she heard what sounded like someone grumbling and was coming closer. Running was not an option. If it was Filch, then at least he could lead her out of this maze. She really was such a baby. The other fourth floor was occupied and she was just too scared to find her way to that part of the castle.

Footsteps could be heard and the disgruntled face of Draco Malfoy appeared. "Damn it Weasley. How the hell do you get out of here? I could here everyone from the other side of this wall, but I can't seem to find a way leading there…"

I raised my eyebrow, tilting my face upwards so I could see him better, "If you could hear them, then they can hear you."

"Is that so?" he said coolly, "What do you suppose I do then?"

"Why not yell for help?" I snickered, knowing he would be against the whole thing.

"Why don't you yell instead? I think I'm coming up with a sore throat," he lied easily, placing a hand over his throat and rubbing it gently.

I could only look back at him dubiously. It was obvious that he was lying. Why couldn't he just yell and get it over with?

He grumbled somewhat when he realized that I wouldn't scream for help. "Too quiet for her own good," was also mentioned, as well as, "Stupid Weasley. Can't even do the simplest of things." All this, I listened to silently and patiently, knowing he would give in and yell for help.

It took him about ten minutes for him to realize that I wasn't going to speak up. He screamed like a banshee afterwards, not asking for help but yelling at me. I rolled my eyes as he continued with his tantrum. 

His screaming did work though. Soon enough, they caught sight of a very peeved Filch.


End file.
